Question: $h(n) = n$ $f(x) = 2x^{3}+x^{2}-3(h(x))$ $ f(h(-1)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-1) = -1$ $h(-1) = -1$ Now we know that $h(-1) = -1$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-1))$ , which is $f(-1)$ $f(-1) = 2(-1)^{3}+(-1)^{2}-3(h(-1))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-1)$ $h(-1) = -1$ $h(-1) = -1$ That means $f(-1) = 2(-1)^{3}+(-1)^{2}+(-3)(-1)$ $f(-1) = 2$